Revealing
by writergal96
Summary: 17 year old Mia Parker is a hostage of her past, but can she learn to let it go? Meeting Seth Clearwater might just be the key she needs to pull herself out of it. Learning life isn't all that it seems, Mia is thrown into a world that her wildest imagination never could have dreamt of. Question is: is she stronger enough to stay in that world? (Rated T for emotional&heavy topics)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometimes life gives you a curveball, something that knocks you completely off of your center, shifting the axis of your universe. Often there are forks in the road, choices to make, and it will either make or break your life. Sometimes it's painful, or maybe it's scary, possibly even the greatest moment of your life, and if you're lucky it's all of the above. Because when life is painful, you learn, when life is scary, you overcome it, and when it's the greatest moment of your life, it changes you for the better. I learned that fairy tales can be real, and in more ways than just finding your own prince. I overcame the fear of being myself; I even learned to love myself. I changed for the better, and it's all because of one mistake. It's amazing how one action can cause a chain of events, how was I supposed to know this could happen? A better question would be: would I take it all back if I could?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Also, shout out to my beta PenguinCullen06!**

* * *

Chapter One

_"One of my wishes is that those dark trees,_

_So old and firm they scarcely show the breeze,_

_ Were not, as 'twere, the merest mask of gloom,_

_But stretched away unto the edge of doom._

_I should not be withheld but that some day_

_Into their vastness I should steal away,_

_Fearless of ever finding open land,_

_Or highway where the slow wheel pours the sand._

_I do not see why I should e'er turn back,_

_Or those should not set forth upon my track_

_To overtake me, who should miss me here_

_And long to know if still I held them dear._

_They would not find me changed from him they knew—_

_Only more sure of all I thought was true."_

~Into My Own, Robert Frost

Quiet. The soothing feeling of the wind dancing on my skin, the sun glittering through the clouds, it is peaceful, it is quiet. Close your eyes and you can venture into a world where nobody has gone before, letting your imagination run wild. Open a book and you can learn how to step into other's shoes and feel how they feel. Relax in the sunshine and admire the view. Write a story, a song, or a poem. Just simply having a moment to yourself, it becomes your own perfection.

"MIA!"

Or at least I thought I had created my own sort of perfection. "Coming!" I call back. I try to keep my voice light and casual, fiercely trying to forget about this whole situation. I follow my mother's voice into the house. Before I walk through the back door, I look at my old favorite spot: the hammock between two monster trees in our backyard. It had been my spot since we moved her ten years ago. I felt a pang of longing as I walked inside. _When would I see that hammock again? Or this house? _I shut out my thoughts and walked into the living room. To my surprise, there wasn't just my mom.

"Caitlyn? Mark?" I was overcome with tears at the sight of my twin best friends.

I always joked around that they reminded me of the Weasley twins from J.K Rowling's series Harry Potter. Both sets of twins being mischievous and brilliant.

Caitlin jumped from her seat and ran into me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "Your mom called us. Did you really think you could leave without telling us goodbye?" Her voice was shaky, I could tell she had been crying.

I leaned into my friend's hug, committing her to memory. Her tall, freckled covered, athletic build, her brown eyes and vibrant red hair, she was beautiful and smart. Even though she would only be a phone call away, I felt like I was going to lose her. I wasn't sure when I'd see her again. I felt big, hot tears roll down my cheeks, but I ignored them. Caitlin pulled back, giving me a watery smile. "You're right." I laughed out; it was sort of shrill and maniac sounding. "I could never have left without seeing you two first!" Caitlin stepped aside and her brother gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you Mark." I said sadly, hugging him tightly. Mark looked just like his sister, except the fact that he was built and had slightly more angular features. These two were my like the siblings I never had, and it tore my heart apart that I had to leave them.

"If you ever need us, I promise we will be on the first plane to you! If you are feeling nervous or scared, don't hesitate to call! I don't care where you are or how busy you think we are, because we are always here for you. Always praying." He whispered in my ear, his voice reassuring and strong. I knew he was holding back tears, which was just like him. Mark rarely showed his soft, sentimental side to anyone but Caitlin and me.

I nodded my head, and squeezed him tightly. "I know."

He pulled back from our hug, and a lone tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly swiped it away and then mussed my hair, causing me to step back. He was trying to lighten this situation. I laughed to help ease his feelings, "Poor Caitlin, when I leave she is going to have to endure all of your teasing!"

I heard a quiet sob, and Caitlin came ramming into me again. "Oh Mia! I'm going to miss you! And not just for the fact that I won't be Mark's only target!" She pulled away laughing softly and held my elbows. "Remember this: it's okay and it will be okay. You just have to get through the moment, and everything will be fine." She spoke our mantra she had created years ago. My throat felt constricted, and I couldn't find any words to say. But Caitlin understood that and gave me one more quick hug.

"Everything is all packed sweetheart." My mom said quietly, "We need to leave now if you're going to catch your flight." My mother stood there, tall and delicate. Her soft features and olive colored skin. My mom is beautiful, with her chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were tired, and she hadn't slept since-

No, I am not going to think about that… I pushed the thought from my mind and smiled at my mother. I turned around to my friends and gave them one last smile, "I'll call as soon as our flight lands."

Caitlin sniffled. "You'd better."

Mark gave me a goofy grin, "Yeah, blubbering Caitlin is hard enough to handle, but a worried Caitlin…oh man." Caitlin lightly punched her brother in the arm. Mark looked back at me, "Talk to you soon."

Another soft sob came from Caitlin and she threw her arms around me once more. "I'm not going to say goodbye, because this isn't that. But please, take care of yourself. Like Mark said, don't hesitate to call us. We are here for you, and we always will be. I love you!"

"I love you too guys!" I said, looking at Mark over Caitlin's shoulder. Mark didn't say anything, but he walked up to the side of us and joined in on our hug. It was his way of saying he loved me too.

Eventually we stepped away from each other, and they followed us outside to my mother's green jeep. It felt awful driving away and seeing them behind us. For the first time reality hit me: I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my Uncle Zach and Aunt Tara. As the world as I knew it grew smaller in the rear view mirror, I couldn't help but feel ashamed and very nervous; praying that something good could possibly come out of this. I closed my eyes and sent a quick prayer.

_God, I know I've messed up these past couple of months… but please help me feel calm. _

I kept my eyes closed and tried to imagine my uncle's house. He is the guidance counselor at the local high school in Forks. My mother was so surprised to find out her brother had chosen a career that involved interacting with a lot of people. But she has never truly understood her younger brother, just like she hasn't ever truly understood me. Although he gets lost in his head sometimes, he is a super observant guy. He likes the study of people a whole lot more than interacting with them. It's going to be nice to have him around me. We have very similar personalities. Mom calls us 'zoners' where as Mark and Caitlin call me a 'daydreamer'; constantly in my own little world, slipping between the world in my head and reality. I've never been too good with socializing. I'm awkward, and not just in a shy way, in a way where I think, react, and talk on a whole different wave length than everyone else. I always find things funny or interesting that others find strange and weird.

Three months ago on the first day of my senior year in high school. I was sitting in my first period and reading my new favorite book, and when I get into a book I tend to zone out and not notice my surroundings. The teacher apparently been talking to me, and I hadn't realized. The teacher only smiled at me when I realized and told me that what I was reading was his favorite book, but even so, I couldn't be reading it during class. This caused the students to erupt in laughter. I don't really understand why they found it so funny, but people always find it funny when I zone out. It happens a lot, I just get lost in thought, or something catches my eye. It happens during conversations or activities. Sometimes, I feel as if I am in my own world and nobody is willing to venture into it with me. Girls gave up being my friend freshman year. In middle school and elementary, it was okay to have a wild imagination. But when you get to high school that all changes; you better like parties, booze, and public inappropriate dancing. I don't like parties or big crowds of people, I like being with Caitlin and Mark or being by myself. One girl even told me I was too much of a loner and that I was never going to make any friends because of it. I had never seen Caitlin so angry when I told her; I had to keep her from attacking the girl who made that comment. Caitlin, Mark, and I have been best friends since second grade. They have been my true friends, stuck by me through everything. Even the things that other people don't know about; like my panic attacks and anxiety, which was what brought us all together in the first place. I remember the fourth day of the second grade. I was sitting on the swings by myself, and I was looking at all of the kids running around with their friends. Then two kids broke out into a fight, a boy had pulled some girl's hair. The girl was screaming and crying, and the boy then took off running laughing all the way back to his friends. It reminded me of my parents fighting that night, and I just felt scared and as if the whole world was caving in. Caitlin jumped into my rescue, and went to find an adult. As we got older, I was less sensitive to things that would freak me out, occasionally they still happen. It was in the fourth grade that Caitlin started the mantra: "it's okay and it will be okay. You just have to get through the moment, and everything will be fine."

But the best thing that my two best friends ever did for me was bring me to their church. After my parents' divorce later in the second grade, I was really depressed. Caitlin asked me if I wanted to go to church with her because God always made her feel better when she was sad. My mother was never into anything 'religious' as she called it. But she also didn't care that I had become a Christian, she just didn't want to hear anything about it. Being the only Christian in my family, I felt a little lonely, but it just brought me closer to my best friends. The thing about Caitlin and Mark was they were about was they didn't like parties and lots of people like me; the difference was they didn't freak out about it. Over the years Mark has scared off boys who have hurt Caity and I's feelings, who broke our hearts. Our first year of high school Caity had her first real boyfriend, Connor, who was a year older than us, and when she refused to kiss him so soon in their relationship, he dumped her and told the whole school she slept with him. That was the only time I ever saw Mark hurt someone. He broke Connor's nose. Mark has always been a 'turn the other cheek' guy, and from that moment on I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would always protect Caitlin and I. He was even there during-

_Stop thinking about it Mia…_

I felt the jeep stop, and I opened my eyes. It took me a moment to become aware of where we were and what we were doing.

_Airport…right. _I am flying out, by myself, to Seattle where my Uncle is going to pick me up. Mom gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I couldn't keep myself from crying anymore as we said goodbye and I boarded my flight.

_Keep her safe please. _I silently begged God.

~000~

_"Mia…don't do this, don't you walk away from me!" His angry voice called out to me, but I didn't turn around. No matter how much a part of me wanted to, I had to get away. "Mia if you don't stop right now, you're going to regret it!" My head snapped around at his words, scared of what the consequences might be. But I didn't care, I had to get away. _

I jerked awake, covered in sweat, and tangled in my comforter and sheets. I frantically looked around me, my heart thumping madly in my chest. It took me a couple moments to grasp reality.

_I'm in my Uncle and Aunt's house…_

_I got here late last night…_

_They live in Forks, Washington…_

_I start my new school in three days…_

_I begin to see Dr. Mack tomorrow…_

_It's okay and it will be okay. You just have to get through the moment, and everything will be fine…_

I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly and softly. I crawled out of bed and stumbled in front of the length mirror my Aunt bought me. I carefully studied myself: my pale skin and petite structure. My long light brow/dirty blonde colored hair went all the way down to my hip bones. I have a round shaped face and prominent cheek bones and facial structure. I look past these features though, and look at my eyes. They have always been my favorite part, big and round, the color of the sky on a clear sunny day: bright blue. It is the one feature I get from my mother more than my father. Although today, my eyes are a little red and the blue is dimmed. The half-moon purplish grey bags under my eyes are obvious and sort of painful to look at.

_I need to sleep… _Better yet, _I need my memory erased. _

I gasped at my thoughts. No, I could never forget my family or friends. I just wish I could forget certain parts and events.

I sighed, knowing full well that I could not erase my mind, so it is best not to dwell on the past. They say whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Anyways, I'm supposed to be thinking of the present and how bright of a future I can have. I smirked at the prospect. I'm always going to have my past gnawing at me, craving my attention; might as well just accept the fact that I am pretty tainted and move on.

_That's a bitter way to look at life. _The voice in the back of my mind spoke. It didn't have the tone of my own voice, but something stronger and unafraid. Sighing again I sat down on the floor. "Help me get through today."

I hear a vibration on my nightstand buzz and begin to ring out an OneRepublic song:

** "Angel of Mercy**

**How did you find me?**

**How did you pick me up again?**

**Angel of Mercy**

**How did you move me?**

**Why am I on my feet again?**

**And I see you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa**

**I feel you**

**Whoa Whoa Whoa"**

I glance at the clock as I pick up the phone and see that it is 9:00 a.m.

"Hello?" I said yawning.

"YOU DIDN'T CALL!" Caitlin's voice came through my phone, upset and loud.

I cringed, "I'm sorry Cait…it was just so late when we got here last night. I fell right asleep."

I heard an exaggerated sigh. "It's fine… How are you?"

I was sore, tired, and felt off balance. "As good as I can be." I said simply, trying not to yawn again.

"Slap yourself across the face. That might help!" Mark's voice said in a helpful tone.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, no, I'm not trying that…well not yet." I might if I didn't wake up soon, but I have a feeling that slapping myself might not be all that helpful.

Caitlin snorted, "Haha! She is so tired that she is taking your advice!"

"Hey!" Mark said to her, in a childish tone. "I give great advice."

"No you don't. Get out of my room!" Caitlin said, "You should have called her first! Shoo!"

I heard some mumbling and then a door shut. "Sooooo" Caitlin squealed, "Guess what happened last night!"

Since she kicked Mark out of the room I was going to go with it was about a guy. "Travis?" I asked hesitantly.

"Travis?" Caitlin said, confused. Then she gave a gasp, "Oh no. I found out two days ago that he is a flirt…gross. I was going to tell you that, but then-" She cut herself off, "Anyway, no guess again!"

I rolled my eyes, "You found a unicorn?"

Caitlin laughed, "I wish! No. You stink at this game!" I heard her take a deep breath, "I think Mark found someone!" She spoke secretively and in a quiet voice.

I gasped, "Really?" Mark was very choosy when it came to dating, and he has only dated one girl, Anna. Caitlin and I hated her. She was bossy and flashy, sure she was a Christian, but she was kind of mean. She used to tease Cait and I when we were growing up. It's actually why they broke up, Mark heard Anna make a rude remark about Caitlin, and he ended it. Mark had no idea that Cait and I didn't like his girlfriend and that she didn't like us, we never said anything because he seemed happy and he didn't want to ruin that. "Who?" I asked eagerly.

She hesitated, "Samantha." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"What?!" I all but screeched. "Sam?" Shock overwhelming my voice, "Really?" Sam was the biggest tom boy I'd ever met, totally different than all of the girls Mark has ever gone after. Caitlin and I were probably some of the girliest girls he's ever met, and their mom is the same way, so we always assumed he would end up with a girl like that; because it is what he is used to.

"I know!" She giggled, "But Sam is a sweet girl, so I am definitely for it!"

I nodded my head, even though she couldn't see it. "I agree." I smiled, I can totally see them ending up together.

"CAITLIN" Some unidentifiable voice called on the other end of the phone, "COMING!" Caitlin yelled. "Sorry girl, I got to go. My Cousin Ryan's soccer game. But we'll talk later! Love you!"

"Love you too! Say hi to Ryan for me!"

"Will do!" She said, then hung up.

I took a deep breath, and for the first time really looking around the room I was in. It was a smallish room, on the second story of the house with two windows. The walls were an ocean blue color and the floor a soft grey color. There was a desk, queen-size bed, and a nightstand. There was a big closet that had a small dresser inside off to one corner. I looked at my three suitcases and four bags sitting in various spots on the floor.

"I can do this." I told myself, "I can make this home." I tried to sound confident, but there was a nagging doubt in the back of my mind. I didn't know anyone here, and even though I spent the greater childhood of trying to be by myself; I felt a little lonely.

***knock knock***

"Hey sweetie, are you up?" My aunt's voice called out.

I walked over and opened the door. "Morning." I chirped.

Aunt Tara looked at me and smiled, "Your pajamas are adorable." Her voice held no tone of mocking, but a sort of amusement. My aunt is from the reserve here called La Push. She was beautiful, tall, with russet colored skin and elbow length black hair. Her hair always reminded me of silk.

I looked down at my knee length night grown. It was a plum color with tiny white dots. "Thanks." I grinned.

"Breakfast is ready, I thought we could eat together before I head for work? And then you have the whole day to unpack and decorate your room." She gave me a wide grin, "I know you must be itching to put some artistic touch in here."

I nodded, "Yes, that sounds nice." I turned around and unzipped my overnight bag pulling out a pair of sweatpants, I quickly stuffed my legs into them. Still feeling a little cold I grabbed a pair of teal socks and quickly put them on my feet.

I followed Aunt Tara down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was decorated in navy and white, with a touch of yellow from a daisy patterned boarder and the trim being the same yellow color.

"Still vegetarian, right?" She asked.

"Yep." I nodded my head, suppressing a smile. Everyone always sounded like it was something I would easily grow out of, like a phase. But I've been a vegetarian since the fourth grade. Caitlin and I had watched some documentaries in school, and we decided not to eat meat. Although, we do eat eggs and drink milk. It sounds silly, but it's just what we do. I haven't gotten sick, and still get protein from vegetables and dairy products.

"Good cause your uncle ate up all of the bacon this morning." Her eyes shimmered with amusement.

Uncle Zach and Aunt Tara are pretty young, twenty-six and twenty-seven; Aunt Tara being a year older. They have been married for almost two years now, their anniversary being in a couple months.

"Blueberry pancakes." Aunt Tara said happily, "Still a favorite of yours I hope."

I nodded again, smiling excitedly. "Oh yes! Thank you!"

She shrugged, "It was no big deal. I'm just happy to have someone else in the house enjoy them. Your uncle hates blueberries."

I laughed at this, "I remember. Three years ago for mom's birthday when he came down I had made blueberry muffins, and he wasn't paying attention when he grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. His face then squished together like he had eaten something sour."

A bubbly laugh erupted from her, "Exactly what I am talking about. They are like his kryptonite."

We finished our breakfast in a comfortable silence, and then I helped Aunt Tara clean the dishes so she could head off to work. She gave me a quick goodbye and said she would be home around six o'clock and that uncle should be home around three-thirty. Nodding my head at her instructions to call if I need anything and to eat anything I want for lunch, I walked her out to her car.

As she pulled away I felt something pull me up to my room, an incurable need to unpack. I had to make this feel like home; I was here at least for the rest of my senior year, which had only started few months ago. Thinking of school made me cringe; I didn't even want to think about how I was walking into classes that had already been going on for months. Ignoring my uneasy feelings about that I skipped up to my room to unpack.

I quickly searched my bags for my IPod dock and plugged it into the outlet. Putting my favorite playlist on shuffle I began to unpack my bags. I smiled as the first song played and began to sing along.

"Well, of course I miss you baby

I've been thinking lately

That you don't need me anymore

You'd be better with Fred Astaire

He could take you anywhere

If you ask him to

And God knows

That it's a common misconception

That I'm the only one for you

And I can take you out for breakfast

But he could take you 'round the world

Fred Astaire's the man for you

Well, he could buy you a diamond ring

Or he could get you anything

If you ask him to

He probably knows how to dance

And he could fly you to France

And you could do it all night long

And God knows

That it's a common misconception

That I'm the only one for you

And I can take you out for breakfast

But he could take you 'round the world

Fred Astaire's the man for you

And God knows

That it's a common misconception

That I'm the only one for you

And I can take you out for breakfast

But he could take you 'round the world

Fred Astaire's the man for you"

(Fred Astaire, by San Cisco)

Full of energy at the beat of the song, I began to put away my clothes. Lots of lace, pastels, skirts, and dresses made up my wardrobe. For a moment, the beat of the song, dancing and singing along, made me forget why I was brought here to Forks, being here made me feel free; like I could start over and everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you thought! I will be posting a new chapter every Wednesday. Also, on this story I will post a short, special, random POV for each chapter randomly in the week if you ask ;) Until next Wednesday...or sooner! **


End file.
